1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of signal isolation, and in particular, to the isolation of DC power and signals carrying information on DC power lines. A circuit according to the invention reproduces an isolated signal with a high degree of accuracy without the need for complex circuitry.
2. Related Art
Currently available methods for isolating DC signals are complex and costly. Moreover, DC power and information carrying signals are generally transmitted and isolated separately. For example, for isolating DC power lines, separate transformers or a winding on a transformer can be used for the various DC power sources. Alternatively, commercially available DC/DC converters are employed. Such DC/DC converters usually have internal high frequency oscillators, current buffers, rectification circuits, filters and other circuitry which make the devices inefficient and physically large and expensive.
Information carrying signals are separately transmitted and are typically isolated using optical isolators. Digital signals from such optical isolators must then be converted to analog signals. This also increases the circuit complexity and the cost of producing such circuits.